The New Life
by Bloody Winter Wonderland
Summary: The story of Annabelle Evans, Maka and soul's daughter, and how she survives the DWMA with her, her friends, and her family. MakaXSoul


this is my first fanfiction. hope you like. and you have been warned. there is some language

It was early in the morning; it was cold enough for me to bring a jacket when I went outside, and so I did. When I started to walk to my bike, I slipped on the ice on the pavement. It hurt, but I kept walking. When I started to walk, I put my headphones in and played some music; then I headed to school, The DWMA.

When I got to school there was a crowd outside the entrance of the school. "Probably another fight again," I thought. When I went up the stairs, there were some new kids, a black and white striped kid, looks like lord death, and a tall blue haired girl next to a short black haired man, well I shouldn't say man, and he sure didn't act like one. There were other kids, but I just got a glimpse of some of them. When I got inside, I went straight to Dr. Stein's room. He is worse than Grandpa Spirit, who I and my parents hate. Oh hehe I forgot to tell ya who I am. My name is Annabelle Evans, my mama and papa is Soul and Maka Evans. They are meister and weapon, who can guess who is who once you meet them. They both work at the DWMA with Grandpa Spirit, it's sad but I never knew my grandma, mama said that she won't visit cause grandpa lives here and that they might fight and that they don't want us to see that, but I never got a letter from her before, only mama had. Anyways, when the bell rang everyone took their seats and class started. "Today kids, we will be dissecting something very interesting," "not another damn frog, we did like forty of them last week!" I thought... "It's nothing you have ever seen or read about... We will start tomorrow, for now we will learn about it in your books. Turn to page 187 and read till 195." "At least it's just reading, dissecting is just gross, I can't stand bugs or frogs," two minutes into this, the new kids came into the classroom to see what they will be doing once they learn about meisters and weapons. I learned that I was one when I was a young girl. When they all sat down, stein looked at me with a note and started waving it, it was probably a letter to skip class to go see mama, papa, or grandpa, that's the only reason I get letters or slips in class. When I got up the new kids were watching me like a hawk. It was creepy.

When I got to papa's class papa was sitting there waiting for me. "Hello papa. Where is mama? She is coming right?" I put my books down at one of the tables. He looked at me and smiled with his sharp shark teeth. I have the same, so it isn't weird when he does that. "She is coming, she is just getting Spirit. I wish he didn't have to come. He is annoying, worse than your mother."** MAKA CHOP!** All out of know where all I saw was mama hit papa in the head with her book. "I'm not annoying soul, don't put that kind of things in Anna's head." I started laughing; it's always funny when papa and mama say stuff like that, even though most people I know think it's weird. "Hello mama, hello grandpa….." I don't think spirit heard me thank god because if he did he would be mad about the way I said that. "We called you in here because we need you for a few periods, we need help teaching this class because you, papa and soul are all weapons, but since you know a lot about being a meister you will be helping me, papa and soul will be helping the weapons learn about being a weapon, your soul alliance is strong, only me and soul can hold it even though soul isn't a meister." I looked at mama and smiled. "Okay!"

Hours later of setting the classroom up for the one side of meisters and one side of weapons, we finally let all the kids in. there were a lot of them, a lot of them looked like they never even heard of the words "school, meister or weapon" before. There was a lot of work ahead of us. "Okay, hello, my name is Maka Evans; you can call me Miss. Evans. This here is my papa Spirit and my husband Soul Evans, we also have my daughter here to help us, and her name is Annabelle."

Papa looked bored when this started, but then again, he always had that look on him. "Today we will be splitting you up in two groups, meister and weapons. Left is meisters, right is weapons, if you don't know who or what you are, stand on this line." She pointed to the white line on the floor. "Okay let's begin!" when everyone started to move, papa looked at me and smiled, he knew that I did this at one point, and that I was ahead of my class. Even when I met my meister we were both ahead of our classes. I don't think I have told you the story on my meister. His name was Zero Aristocrat, his sister was Alice Aristocrat. Both meisters, when we first started, he told me that his papa taught him all he knew, when I told him who my parents were and what I was taught he just stood there and smiled, the reason he isn't with me now is because he died. I was in a fight with a Kishin with Zero, he was about to go for me when I got knocked out and had a huge scratch on my collarbone, when I woke up with bandages on it, my friend Jack told me all that happened, he was protecting me! The opposite what was supposed to happen! Weapons protect meisters not meisters protect weapons! When I was told that I got so angry, but I shouldn't tell more, that's an emotional topic. When all the kids lined up on each side papa and grandpa took the weapons while me and mama took the meisters, I have done this before, just not with this many kids! Jeez so many meisters and weapons Hehe! When all the kids went into mama's classroom, all the kids went straight to sitting at random seats. "Mama," I whispered, "if you need any help, I'll be sitting finishing homework for Dr. Steins class." She nodded and started while I sat down at her desk and started my project on the thing we are dissecting. So far it sounds like we are dissecting some kind of bird or something with wings of some sort. I went in and out of listening to mama's lectures, I was given them before and it's still reoccurring. When I looked up, the black haired kid with white stripes and black haired kids I saw in the morning were sitting down there. When the bell rang, Jack came in and sat next to me, I guess the school periods ended early cause all the kids down the hall started walking outside and started to sit down onto the steps, when I asked mama, she said it was probably nothing and continued. When we heard lord death over the loud speaker, he said that there was a quick evacuation because of a small explosion in Dr. Stein's class; wasn't surprised there. "Annie, are you done with Stein's project? I haven't finished, and I have no Idea what to do. Do you mind helping me?" Annie was my nickname for close friends, even though I only had one. I looked up, "sure! What part do you need help with?" when we ended the project, school ended. "Hey Annie?" jack and I were walking down the steps heading toward my bike, "mind taking me home? I don't feel like walking during the winter frost." I laughed. "Jeez you're lazy, but ok." When I started to leave I started to put my headphones in; then we left.

Hours into my homework assignment I started to look at the clock, it was 12:15. "It's late an all but I have to finish this, why did I have to get mama's smart side, it's hard to stay awake when I do this…" I thought. When I finished, it was 1:45. When I woke up in the morning, it was 6:26. I was almost late to class when I was finished getting ready. But thank god that Dr. Stein was also late for class. Normally he is late; when I thought he was coming down the hall, I found out it was actually grandpa Spirit. "Shit, if he is teaching today, I'm screwed," I thought. Jack poked me in my side, "hehe, looks like your grandfather is teaching us today; let's see if he embarrasses you or me." "Don't jinx it ass hole," I commented. When grandpa Spirit came in and we all sat down, he started class; when he looked at Steins notes he made a weird face, put it down and shook his head, then he started a lecture on something different and confusing. He seemed to enjoy himself; everyone else seemed to enjoy him as well, except me and Jake of course. We were just mimicking his faces and words, when he heard me laughing, "Annabelle Ash Evans! I see you young lady!" I was so embarrassed when he said my full name, only mama and papa knew I hated being called by my full name. My only thought was to back talk him, I do it allot with my mama; she doesn't care. "You do know that if mama found out you were teaching me on something off topic she would be mad. Right?" he looked scared when I said that. I did my smile with my shark teeth. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy. No one knew what family I was a part of and who were my family members; like Spirit for an example. When class ended Jake and I started walking to the 4 star weapons and meisters training class. Well since I don't have a meister, I have to stand in the sidelines while everyone else trains; but so does Jake, he doesn't have a weapon. People think we should be meister and weapon, the problem with that is that our soul residence doesn't work with each other's, mine is too powerful for his, so we don't bother. While everyone else was training, I and Jake both got a letter from Lord Death to come into his office. We were a little shocked and confused, but we did as we were told.

When we walked in, Lord Death was having another Symmetry moment. I don't know how anyone can stand him. When he went back to normal he saw us and smiled. "Well hello there Annabelle Evans and Jake Krackenzine. The reason you're here is because we might have found you two a meister and a weapon. One is my son and the other is a random kid, both newbies at this school. They will be coming in any moment. The reason Dr. Stein wasn't in class is because he was helping me set up for this and will still help me. He isn't going to be in class all day, and neither are you two. I have already informed Spirit that you won't be in class all day." We were both happy about not having class with my grandpa, but new meister and weapons? They haven't found any for us in a long time. This will be a new one….


End file.
